1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device for evaluating results of switch operations with respect to a plurality of signal inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices have been popular that record a set of video signal data and/or a set of audio signal data in a file format into a randomly accessible recording medium (e.g., an optical disc, a semiconductor memory, etc.). For example, even in broadcasting stations and film-making companies, editing devices including such recording media have been used for executing video editing tasks and etc. To execute such video editing task, a material (e.g., a set of video signal data, a set of audio signal data, etc.) is recorded into a recording medium together with a set of metadata as a piece of additional information to such material. Thus, the set of metadata is used for promoting efficiency in an editing task and etc.
On the other hand, a plurality of channels of input audio/video signals are switched and a switched audio/video signal is distributed/transmitted in real-time broadcasting/distribution of an event, broadcasting transmission and etc. Further, a material (audio/video signal) is required to be recorded simultaneously with distribution/transmission thereof in secondarily using the material (e.g., editing a material and then selling the edited material).
As an exemplary method of executing such recording, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-274627 discloses a technology of creating an editing list based on a selection operation (switch operation) among a plurality of inputted videos. Further, the publication discloses a technology of executing digest reproduce and etc. by recording a set of video data selected by a selection operation and then reproducing the set of video data based on the editing list.
However, the conventional configuration disclosed in the aforementioned publication has, for instance, a drawback that, when an inappropriate video is distributed or recorded due to a switching operation executed at an erroneous timing and etc., it is difficult to efficiently search the inappropriate video or change the inappropriate video not to be reproduced.
In a signal processing device of the present invention, a set of metadata regarding evaluation in executing a switching operation is inputted, and is then recorded while being contained in a playlist. Further, search performance is herein enhanced with respect to an inappropriate switching and etc., and thereby, the inappropriate switching can be easily modified. Thus, according to the signal processing device of the present invention, convenience of a user can be enhanced.